mttm hah
by marysbarros
Summary: hEELO


Fast Forward – A NCIS FanFiction

Durante o verão de 2012 "viciei-me" em séries policiais. Há já muito que as via uma vez por outra mas este verão foi o início do meu vício. Estava de férias em Espanha e não tinha os canais a que estava habituada, então via muito um em que davam destas séries muitas vezes por semana, quando voltei para Portugal fui vendo mais e mais até que cheguei a um ponto em que já sabia tudo sobre as séries e as personagens. Eu gostava (e ainda gosto) da parte da investigação e a parte científica, mas quando o enredo entre as personagens me começou a ser familiar, apaixonei-me por ele. Foi como se conhecesse as personagens e posso dizer que criei na minha cabeça histórias de imensas séries deste género. Mas no verão cheguei a ver entre dois a oito episódios de _NCIS_ por dia, foi a série que mais me prendeu e a primeira a ter uma história definida, história essa que eu tinha de escrever.

Peço desculpa pelos erros científicos que poderão aparecer ao longo da história, não é minha intenção dá-los mas não tenho como corrigi-los e também por ainda não ter visto todas as temporadas faltam-me algumas referências.

Dedico esta Fan Fiction a todos os que de um simples olhar numa série, num filme ou num livro, fazem uma grande história, dedico isto à imaginação dessas pessoas,

MaryBarros

Prologue

Só havia uma explicação para isto… Mas não podia ser, ia mudar tudo. Radicalmente…

- Tony! – Ziva gritou, ligeiramente enfurecida, não como um chamamento, mas sim como uma explicação.

- Agente Muito Especial Anthony DiNozzo Jr.! O que fomos fazer?… - ela podia estar a falar sozinha, mas neste momento tinha uma boa razão.

"Já devia ter calculado" pensava ela, com as mãos entrelaçadas no seu longo e ondulado cabelo castanho sedoso. E de facto já devia. O mal-estar. O mau-humor. A sensação esquisita na barriga. Os enjoos das últimas manhãs, que a haviam feito pensar na situação com seriedade. E claro, o atraso de dois meses e tal da menstruação. Ela estava grávida, não havia outra hipótese … Tentou lembrar-se de alguma vez em que não estivesse devidamente protegida quando se envolveu com Tony e ocorreram-lhe algumas, ela corou devido à sua irresponsabilidade. Se não queria que isto acontecesse, pelo menos por agora, porque não teve cuidado?

Voltou a passar os dedos ao de leve sobre a barriga, por baixo da sua camisa verde-tropa. Sentiu-a um pouco mais dura e talvez um pouco maior do que o que seria normal. Mordeu o lábio, deitou-se em cima da cama e com uma mão na barriga e outra na testa, começou a recordar os últimos quatro meses, os melhores da sua vida, quando a sua felicidade tocou as raias do inverosímil…

Chapter 1 Trapped

Quando ou como se apaixonou por Tony, Ziva não sabia, nem sequer se apercebeu de imediato, levou imenso tempo a atribuir a preocupação excessiva que tinha para com ele e o porquê de lhe custar trabalhar sem ele, o seu parceiro, por perto a algo mais que companheirismo, uma grande amizade e a um pouco da inegável química que havia entre os dois; quando percebeu que nutria por ele sentimentos ainda mais fortes do que o que pensava, nunca teve esperanças. Na opinião dela, Tony era um mulherengo que se fazia a cada rabo-de-saia que lhe passasse à frente e Ziva nunca seria mais uma para ninguém, nem mesmo para Tony e não esperava que ele a quisesse de outra maneira. Já tinha sofrido muito pela vida fora, portanto deixou as coisas andar, nunca se distanciando. Enquanto estivesse com Tony e sua família do NCIS tudo estaria bem.

Não obstante, as coisas entre ela e Tony iam aquecendo, os laços entre eles iam-se estreitando, sem que nunca nenhum deles se apercebesse que nutriam o mesmo sentimento um pelo outro.

Naquele dia a equipa fora chamada porque alguém tinha encontrado o corpo de uma rapariga de 17 anos num caixote do lixo de uma rua pouco movimentada. Alegadamente, o homem que deu o alerta estava a despejar o lixo e quando abriu o caixote encontrou a rapariga já sem vida. Era loira, tinha olhos castanhos e cerca de um metro e sessenta e cinco. Trazia a carteira no bolso, com os documentos de identificação. "_Lillian Parker-Wilde"_, leu Gibbs.

- McGee, quero saber onde vivia a vítima.

- Certo, chefe.

- Duck, o que tens? – perguntou Gibbs.

- É um cadáver recente, tem cerca de 14 horas. A tua vítima morreu esfaqueada, Jethro. – Ducky levantou a camisola do cadáver e todos puderam confirmar a sua teoria. – Mas prefiro verifica-lo no meu laboratório…

- Achas que o golpe não seria suficiente para a matar? – perguntou Ziva.

- Depende do tamanho da faca. A arma do crime poderia dizer-nos muito.

Levaram as provas e o corpo para a base e estavam a tentar descobrir a morada da vítima e outras informações úteis.

- Encontrei! – gritou McGee – A morada da vítima.

Apontou-a num papel e deu-o a Gibbs que o passou a Ziva.

- A caminho, chefe – respondeu Ziva, enquanto arrastava Tony até à entrada.

Bateram à porta da moradia e uma mulher dos seus quarenta e cinco anos, alta, artificialmente ruiva, com olhos azuis e uma expressão cínica e uma espécie de uniforme azul-escuro, convidou-os a entrar depois de eles mostrarem o distintivo.

- Bom dia, posso saber o que os senhores agentes desejam?

- Você é Sarah Parker-Wilde? – perguntou Ziva, incisivamente, talvez por não ter ido com a cara da mulher.

- Não. Sou Abrielle, a empregada. – respondeu a mulher, sorrindo de forma claramente forçada.

- Então importa-se de chamar a sua patroa?

- Não é preciso, já cá estou. – respondeu uma mulher loira, de pele e olhos claros que vinha a entrar na sala.

- Sarah…

- Parker-Wilde – completou a mulher loira – O que desejam?

- Sentem-se, por favor – as mulheres acederam vagarosamente ao pedido de Tony.

- Nós temos algo para contar, algo que não é… fácil de se contar. – começou Ziva.

- É sobre o meu marido? – perguntou Sarah, enquanto a empregada mantinha um olhar distante.

- Não. É sobre a sua filha, Lilian, foi encontrada… morta… num contentor do lixo de um beco. – Tony deu a fatal notícia.

- Impossível. Ela está lá cima, no quarto, a dormir. – respondeu Sarah, incrédula.

Ziva e Tony trocaram um olhar desconfiado.

- Pode então chamá-la? – pediu Ziva, com um olhar consternado.

Sarah acedeu ao pedido, mas como não obtivesse resposta subiu as escadas com todos a segui-la. Abriu a porta de um quarto para se deparar com a cama feita e a janela aberta. Deixou-se cair no chão a soluçar.

- É… Verdade? Não pode ser, tem de haver algum engano… A minha filha…

- A sua filha trazia os documentos com ela. Eu sei que este momento é especialmente complicado, mas gostaria de ter uma conversa consigo.

Desceram as escadas, Abrielle suportava Sarah que estava quase paralisada com o choque e a dor.

- Mas… Mas… Não… - a mulher chorava compulsivamente, enquanto a empregada fazia ligeiros esforços para a acalmar.

- Sarah, podemos fazer isto noutra altura… - principiou Ziva.

- Não… Perguntem o que precisam de preguntar… - a pobre mulher tentou reprimir os soluços.

- Acha que alguém podia ter algum motivo para matar a sua filha?

- Não, não. Ela… Ela não se drogava, não fumava, não bebia muito… Nunca teve problemas na escola… Como lhe puderam fazer isto?! - a filha perfeita.

- Ela não tinha inimigos?

- Não, não, não!

- Você ou o seu marido, tinham inimigos? No trabalho por exemplo…

- Eu trabalho num atelier de design, não conheço ninguém que possa… Quanto ao trabalho do meu marido não sei, ele não fala do trabalho em casa…

- Muito obrigada por colaborar – agradeceu Tony – Saiba que lamentamos muito o que aconteceu… Miss Abrielle, podemos ter uma conversa consigo, em privado?

- C-claro. Acompanhem-me.

Abrielle encaminhou-os até à cozinha. Ziva percorreu o espaço com os olhos e - quem diria? – faltava uma num conjunto que estava bem à vista. Ziva fez que não viu, guardaria o assunto para mais tarde.

- Ms. Abrielle diga-nos, não notou nada estranho no comportamento da Lilian nos últimos dias? – perguntava Tony.

- Eu não! Mas também não é a santa da casa! Os garotos arranjam sempre confusões, fale com os colegas dela que saberão mais do que nós, certamente. - Tony franziu o sobrolho perante a resposta da mulher.

Continuou a entrevista mas a empregada não dizia tudo o que sabia e Tony não sabia como fazê-la desembuchar.

- Eu vou dar uma vista de olhos pela cozinha, para ver se há algo que nos possa ajudar. Espero que não se importe.

Ziva foi abrindo armários, e etc. à procura da faca desaparecida, até que se lembrou de ir ao balde do lixo. Escondida por restos de comida, lá estava uma grande faca ensanguentada e Ziva não pôde conter um pequeno sorriso de vitória. Talvez aquilo fizesse a mulher falar. Ziva levantou a faca.

- E isto, o que significa?

- Isso é uma faca que usei para cortar carne ao almoço.

- Não parece que tenham comido carne, pelos restos que estão neste caixote. E porque deitaria a faca fora, para além de ter matado a Lillian?

Abrielle nada respondeu, apenas pressionou os lábios um contra o outro.

- E porque a mataria? – Ziva continuou o seu raciocínio – Abrielle, você tinha um caso com o seu patrão não tinha?  
Isso explica o que disse da pobre Lillian, os olhares irados que deita à sua _patroa_ e uma série de outra coisas. A Lillian soube de tudo e ameaçou contar à mãe, não foi?

Abrielle caminhou pela cozinha e Ziva seguiu-a com o olhar. Abrielle estava atrás dela e Ziva ia para se virar quando sentiu algo frio e cilíndrico no couro cabeludo: o cano de uma arma.

- Merda! - murmurou.

Estava incrédula, como não havia podido reagir ou, pelo menos, ter previsto? Abrielle tinha-lhe tirado a arma, apontava uma a Tony e outra a ela, e o choque de ter sido apanhada desprevenida desorientava-a. Abrielle dirigiu-se para Tony e tirou-lhe a arma. Tony e Ziva entreolhavam-se com os olhos arregalados temendo pelo que viria a seguir.

- De qualquer modo, já estava farta daquela peste. Sigam-me. Sem ruído. – indicou, com uma voz gélida.

Eles, aturdidos seguiram a empregada. Obrigou-os a subir as escadas, e nesse preciso momento, o telemóvel de Ziva começou a tocar.

- Desliga a chamada. Já. – Abrielle ordenou e Ziva assim fez – E dá cá essa porcaria.

Sempre a apontar-lhes a arma encaminhou-os até um quarto vazio no segundo andar da vivenda, empurrou-os lá para dentro e amarrou-os com lençóis. Ziva podia dar cabo da reles da empregada ali mesmo, mas não conseguiu arranjar a oportunidade.

- Pouco barulho, não queremos que a patroa fique perturbada de vez. – Abrielle saiu e trancou a porta.

Estavam trancados num pequeno quarto quadrado, com o chão em alcatifa cinzenta e paredes amarelo-torrado. Havia uma janela de guilhotina virada para a fachada da casa. Depois de estarem paralisados durante cerca de cinco minutos, Tony e Ziva começaram a tentar soltar-se dos lençóis com que a empregada doméstica os tinha prendido, estavam de costas um para o outro, amarrados pelos pulsos.

- Lençóis, uma empregada assassina a filha do patrão porque os viu na cama e depois prende-nos com lençóis. Isto é tão… – Ziva estava completamente fora de si.

- Cliché – Tony completou.

- Isso.

Tony e Ziva encostaram as cabeças nos ombros um do outro. Tony deu um pequeno empurrão a Ziva.

- Já passamos por pior, havemos de sair desta.

- É tão estúpido estar preso assim. É tão estúpido! Podia ter dado cabo da velha antes… Mas acho que subestimei a cabra. – Ziva estava a passar-se.

Tony entrelaçou os dedos nos dela. Ziva acalmou-se um pouquito.

- Respira fundo – Ziva fez o que Tony dissera – Agora, vamos desfazer os nós…

Levaram cerca de meia hora a libertar-se, o suor escorria-lhes em gotas pela testa. Ziva pegou num dos lençóis que anteriormente os amarravam e limpou a testa.

- E agora? – perguntou Tony.

- Agora eu tenho vontade dar cabo daquela velha!

- Velha?... Que idade tens? Quinze?

- É uma forma de dizer… - Ziva revirou os olhos.

- Eu estava a falar em sair daqui. Sair daqui, ir à base e vir prender esta gaja, mas com reforços. – Tony cruzou os braços.

- Ah! – Ziva foi espreitar à janela – Saltamos daqui.

- É um bocado alto…

Ziva abriu a janela.

- Aqui é que não fico.

- Calma. – Tony avançou até ela e agarrou-a pelo pulso – Ainda te magoas. Temos os lençóis. Nunca tentaste sair de casa às escondidas?

Ataram os lençóis mas havia outra complicação: tinham de os prender a alguma coisa, mas o quarto estava vazio.

- Eu fico a segurar. Vai e volta. Eu espero. – disse Tony.

- Mas…mas…não Tony não te vou deixar para trás… Eu agarro nos lençóis, tu desces e depois eu salto e tu apanhas-me e… e pronto.

A ideia de Ziva era bastante boa, mas a ideia de que ela se podia magoar a sério por ele simplesmente não a conseguir apanhar, fez Tony recusar a proposta dela:  
- Eu insisto. Fá-lo por mim.

- Não vejo como isso pode ser bom para ti.

- Não consegues agarrar em mim. Tu és mais leve… Ziva, vai tu, a sério.

Ziva comprimiu os lábios e abanou a cabeça.

- Apenas…Faz isso, OK? – Tony pediu.

Ela não parecia muito convencida até Tony usar o argumento que só usava em situações peculiares como aquela:  
- Quem é o agente de nível mais alto? É uma decisão tática. Agora vai.

Ziva não tinha mais como recusar, por isso com um revirar de olhos e um trejeito mal disfarçado, condescendeu:  
- OK, segura firme nisso.

Silenciosamente, Ziva desceu pela fachada da casa. Logo que pôde, saltou para o chão. Lançou um olhar a Tony e ele acenou com a cabeça, dizendo que ficava bem. Ziva começou a correr para longe da casa. Sentia-se culpada por deixar lá Tony, e mais do que isso, preocupada de morte, preferia ter ficado lá ela. Passado pouco tempo de começar a correr, onde já não podia ser avistada desde a moradia onde deixara Tony para trás, parou. Expirou todo o ar que tinha nos pulmões e respirou fundo algumas vezes antes de continuar a correr. Estava quase a chorar. Ela, Ziva David, quase a chorar. Já estivera em coisas tão piores, mas aquela situação em particular dava cabo dela. Não obstante fez um esforço para se controlar e decidir o caminho a seguir. Entretanto um som fazia-se ouvir cada vez mais próximo e não podia ser melhor. Um carro vinha, com as sirenes ligadas, a descer a rua. Ela reconheceu o condutor de imediato. Gibbs. Deu graças a Deus com todas as forças. Suspirou de alívio e limpou rapidamente as lágrimas que se tinham escapado. Gibbs tinha parado o carro e vinha agora para junto dela.

- Ziva, o que estás aqui a fazer? – perguntou, preocupado.

- A empregada, matou Lillian e encontrei a arma do crime e confrontei-a com a hipótese de andar a dormir com o patrão. Ela apontou-me uma arma, tirou-me a minha e a do Tony e prendeu-nos num quarto. Nós soltámo-nos e eu ia em busca de ajuda, porque ele ficou lá.

- Sobe para o carro.

Gibbs, encaminhando-se para a casa onde deixara Tony, contou a Ziva que ficara preocupado porque descobrira que a empregada estava a ser procurada em outros estados por roubo e extorsão e depois eles estavam a demorar-se.

- Parece que tinha razão. – completou Gibbs.

Ziva assentiu.

Depois foi tudo muito rápido, Ziva foi buscar Tony e Gibbs (embora Ziva gostasse de ter tido o prazer) algemou Abrielle.

- Vês? Estou bem – disse Tony logo que a viu. Ziva ainda estava com "aquela" cara. – Para a próxima ficas tu, contente?

- Muito. – respondeu Ziva, já a sorrir.


End file.
